


Who knew...?

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Canon Divergence, Chris is a dick, Depression, Forgive Me, I still can't write smut, M/M, Omegaverse, Sad times, Slow Build, happy ending :), omega yuri, proposal, vuctuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: In a world where a/b/o isn't common place who knew what sexy times would create...





	1. Chapter 1

****  
Ever since Victor had arrived Yuri had found himself questioning his own sexuality more and more. It wasn't that he'd never wondered what it would be like to date, it was more that the idea hadn't appealed to him. The idea of letting someone close, some on tear down his walls. He just didn't know how to let someone that close.

Victor had been different. He was a confusing and frustrating mix. One minute he was walking all over Yuri's feelings and the next he was giving Yuri space like he didn't care at all.

He'd be lying if it hadn't stung whenever Victor told him to think of women when he skated and it was humiliating when he'd admitted to his idol he'd never even dated. He knew Victor was a playboy and completely out of his league but that didn't help to resolve his confusion.

When Yurio had arrived Yuri finally had to admit that he indeed had started to form some form of feelings towards Victor. He couldn't help but watch their interactions and feel like an outsider. He hated himself for the jealousy he felt.

Victor had wanted him to show his inner Eros. Unsure of his feeling toward Victor he'd struggled until he'd realised that the one thing that he'd long for most was a pork bowl, that may have also been due to the strict diet Victor had him on. 

When Yurio had found his agape, Yuri once again felt left behind. He knew something was lacking from his own performance. And again he felt jealous.

He'd spent a long time that evening trying to figure his feelings out and what was missing. Victor wanted him thinking of women, he was supposed to be the seductive playboy able to leave his lovers on a whim. But that wasn't him at all. That was Victor and he was the lover to be left. 

When he'd realised this he'd done the only thing he could. He'd asked for Minako to teach him how to move more feminine. He wanted to impress Victor, to make him stay. He was supposed to cast the playboy aside but as he skated he only thought of keeping Victor by his side.

Yurio had left and things had fallen into a rhythm. Yuri still struggled with his feelings. Above all he felt a sense of guilt for what he felt for Victor. He'd wanted him so badly to stay but now he was he didn't know what to do.

There talk down the beach had helped. Although he wondered if he had denied question about if Yuri wanted Victor for a boyfriend, too much. 

That night after Victor had fallen asleep he took some time for himself. He'd been so nervous even after locking his door.

Stripping down Yuri laid across his bed, he was embarrassed by what he was about to do, even though no one else would know. Laying there he gently started to run his fingers across his skin, slowly making his way down towards his groin. He tried to push his embarrassment away and concentrate upon the sensations.

As his fingers ran across his skin he let his thoughts move to Victor. Trying to image the sensations that Victor would inflict upon him. He felt himself growing harder and moved one hand down to slowly start to jerk himself off.

Slight pants and moans fell from his parted lips, as he started to get closer to orgasm he was forced to bite his lips to prevent being loud. 

He could feel the heat pooling and knew he was getting close. Pulling back he raised his knees and parted his thighs. Hesitantly he ran his hand down so his fingers gently pressed against his opening. He realised the he had probably should have purchased lube and quietly cursed himself. Still he gently rubbed against the twitching muscle, it felt odd and uncomfortable but he forced himself past that, instead he gently pushed in a finger tip.

The feeling of intrusion made him want to withdraw straight away, his breathing hitched and he wondered how anyone could find this pleasant. Pushing back the thoughts he gently began to work his finger in and out, experimenting with stretching and opening. He soon realised that one finger was nothing compared to what he actually wanted to have up there. 

Sliding in another finger he winced and hissed. His erection started to soften. It was a little awkward but he started to moved against them while taking his erection and beginning to jerk himself off in time. It wasn't until his fingers brushed his prostate that he finally felt any real pleasure. Keeping up the stimulation he was soon taken by surprise at in the intensity of his orgasm. Sure he'd jerked off before when he'd felt pent up but it had never been this good.

The next afternoon he'd slipped away, wanting to repeat the process except with the use of lube his time.

Whenever Victor touched him during practice his skin would burn. He had to swallow back his embarrassment but at the same time he wanted Victor to touch him more.

For the next week Yuri repeated the nights events, the pain and discomfort had passed and instead he felt a silent thrill of sorts.

When he'd completed his short at the Kyushu Championship all he could think about was Victor. He'd hugged him and pulled him close and as confused as he was in that moment he didn't want it to end. When Victor had told him he was disappointed with Yuri, Yuri's heart had stopped. He'd slipped back to who he had been trying to forget so badly. And when he'd returned slapping Minami was the only thing he could do, he was sure Victor would have done the same thing to him.

He wanted to moan as Victor slid his finger across his lips. It wasn't even a sexual movement but it still made his heart pound.

Skating his free he tried his hardest to seduce Victor. It didn't even matter to him that he'd smacked his face against the rink side. He'd finally decided for himself that he was going to actively pursue the Russian with all he could.

*  
He was still to shy to come right out tell Victor how much he wanted, but he no longer shrank away from his touches and even started to flirt back. He no longer denied Victor access if he wanted to share Yuri's room and would have the odd drink with him. Given how long he'd hated himself and pushed people away he was secretly proud of his progress.

Flying to Beijing Yuri had been secretly thrilled when Victor had fallen asleep next to him. Yuri had woken up to find Victor relaxed and carefree against him. He'd closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep wishing Victor would sleep by him every time.

When he'd come first in the short skate he'd initially felt shock. He knew he'd never have accomplished it if not for Victor but after that all he'd felt was pressure. That night he hadn't been able to sleep at all. All he could think of was if he failed it would reflect badly upon Victor and that would mean the end of everything. He spent the whole night tossing and turning over it, not managing to relax or sleep at all.

When he'd arrived at the rink he'd already worked himself up into a nervous panic. Everything was too real and he couldn't stop the fears. Victor had noticed how tired he looked and tried to get him to sleep, but as Victor had laid upon him he'd been forced to swallow down his desires for the man.

If anything the close contact had only made things worse. 

When Victor had lead him down to car park Yuri had felt like he'd completely failed him. He didn't know what to do or say. The roaring crowd was the final straw and he felt like his heart had stopped. How was he supposed to compete with that. 

Victor had clamped his hands over Yuri's ears and that had hurt. He realised Victor hadn't believed in him to the same degree Yuri believed in Victor.

Saying he would step down from Yuri's coach had shattered his heart. The physical and mental exhaustion spilled out in the form of tears. He felt betrayed. Victor hurried to tell him it was a joke but to Yuri it was deadly serious. 

Before he realised words were falling from his mouth. He didn't want Victor to see this side, but he couldn't hold it in.

Even walking back to the rink had been hard. Victor still didn't know what to say and Yuri was still smarting over the thought of Victor kissing him to soothe him like he was a child.

When he set foot on the ice he tried to settle. He'd thought things had changed between them but obviously not as much he'd thought. Blowing his nose he'd let the tissue fall short so Victor had to catch it. Patting his head was the only thing he could think of to relieve his worries.

For all his exertion he couldn't help but think of Victor. Victor really should have known better, he was kind of terrible as a coach but Yuri didn't want anyone else.  
He was proud of the job he'd done, true it wasn't perfect but it wasn't as awful as expected. 

He couldn't stop but think about how he'd told Victor to stay by his side, how he'd told him before not to take his eyes off of him. His first thought was always Victor.

He'd been scared of what Victor would say, especially when he started running. He'd expected the usual face palm, hug and lecture. Not for the Russian to launch himself at him for the briefest of kisses. He wondered if he hadn't collapsed somewhere and was now dreaming this all.

He'd managed to take second but he was still thrilled.

*  
That night Victor had helped him back to his room. Victor hadn't said anything about the kiss but he kept gently touching Yuri and Yuri felt for sure his heart was going to stop for good.

He'd let Victor help undress him and as Victor had leant close he'd pulled him and pressed as kiss to his lips. As Victor had pulled back Yuri had started to stammer an apology. Instead Victor stripped of his vest and shirt before pushing Yuri down.

Yuri was to in shock to know what to do, he wondered if he should push Victor away. If this was just some form of sympathy, but he was to beyond in to care.

Gentle kisses gave way to more desperate ones. Yuri could feel Victors want as he ground up against him.

Breaking off Victor stared down at him, he truely was beautiful. 

As Victor undid his belt Yuri swallowed back his fear, this was moving all to fast but not fast enough. He wanted to hurry up and feel connected.

Stripping off his underwear he felt his face burned with embarrassment. That soon turned to total and utter arousal as Victor stripped down completely naked, his own arousal very much evident.

It wasn't like he'd never seen Victor naked before but seeing him turned on and knowing that Yuri had caused it nearly caused a nose bleed.

As Victor climbed onto the bed, Yuri spread his legs. Climbing between them Victor resumed his hungry kisses. His breath caught as Victors erection rubbed against his own. He didn't know how to Victor to hurry up. So instead he ground up against him.

Victor let out a low laugh and slowly started to slide down Yuri's body, planting a trail of kisses along the way. When he finally reached Yuri's penis he ran his tongue down the length.  
"I'm sorry... I don't really know what I'm doing... you're the first guy I've done this with ..."

Yuri blushed unsure what to say. It was probably a good thing he didn't start his sentence because soon all the blood way gone from his brain.

For a man who claimed he had no idea he gave amazing head.   
"Victor... I'm going... to... cum"  
He tried to pull Victor off but Victor held his hips hard and swallowed as Yuri came.

He was still panting when he felt Victors fingers slide down, gently starting to open Yuri up. It had been a while since Yuri had touched himself down there without lube, but it wasn't overly unpleasant. As Victors fingers rubbed over his prostate he moaned loudly, not caring who might hear.

Before long Yuri's impatience began to show and he started to move his hips against Victors fingers. Victor slid his fingers out causing him to whimper. Moved back up to plant a kiss against Yuri's lips before sliding his legs up so they rested on Victors shoulders.

As Victor pushed in Yuri swore his eyes rolled back at the pleasure, his mouth fell open in a silent scream. All at once it felt like all his nerves had come to life.

Victors thrusts started off gentle but it took him a few times before he hit Yuri in just the right way. He couldn't help but smirk at the sounds falling from Yuri's lips. Once he'd found that sweet spot he started to speed up.

Sliding his hand down he pumped Yuri in rhythm with his trusts until he felt him start to shake, obviously on the edge of orgasm. Victor had wanted to bring Yuri to orgasm again before cuming himself but the way Yuri was moving and moaning made it impossible. With a low growl he came hard just as Yuri clamped down around him admits his own second orgasm.

Finally fatigue had taken its toll and Yuri lay there, eyes closed, he'd completely passed out.

Being out of it he missed the way Victor carefully slid out of him before lowering his legs. The way Victor had slid off the bed and retrieved a damped towel before gently cleaning Yuri's body down. He missed the way Victor kissed his parted lips before redressing him in his underwear. He missed the way Victor slowly redressed and whispered "I love you" in his ear before letting himself out.


	2. 2

****  
Russia had come and gone. He'd placed second again which meant he going to the Grand Prix. Placing second in the short had meant he hadn't felt the pressure like with Beijing, but than Makkachin had choked and he'd sent Victor back to Japan.

Makkachin had survived and Yuri didn't regret his decision at all. It was the fact he felt like he was skating for both of them that had pushed him to perform near perfectly.

The real problem began the week of the Grand Prix. Every morning Yuri woke up he was greeted by a wave of nausea that soon had him on his knees and throwing up into the toilet. He'd told Victor he was sure it was stress but he honestly didn't know. It wasn't that he wasn't stressed about the approaching Grand Prix, because he was, but not to the same degree as last time.

He knew Victor was worried so he worked extra hard trying to show him that he was indeed ok. Another thing Yuri had began to notice was a drop in stamina. Victor couldn't tell because he had no idea the true measure of Yuri's stamina, but Yuri could and it worried him.

*  
Arriving at the Grand Prix he made it his mission to avoid Chris. He'd once been on good terms but the fact that Chris was now taking every chance he got to attempt to run down and degrade Yuri was tiring.

He knew Chris hated him for taking Victor away and blamed him, and Yuri had to restrain from telling him straight out that he and Victor were now in a relationship.

Yuri had come in third in the shorts, behind Otabek and JJ, Chris had been a narrow forth. This had only strained things further.

It was now the afternoon of the Free skate and Yuri was once again curled up in front of the toilet. He sent out a silent prayer before reminding himself that after today everything was going to be ok.

He jumped slightly when he heard a knock on the cubicle door, without thinking he opened it, just assuming it was Victor.

Instead it was Chris. Yuri's heart sank, his head was throbbing and his throat burning, he couldn't deal with this right now. Turning back he flushed the toilet before moving to push past Chris.

He hadn't expected Chris to trip him, nor had he expected him to stomp down on his right hand when he went to stand up. Wincing he curled around his hand, his middle 3 fingers had already bruised and the angle wasn't quiet right. He couldn't believe Chris had broken his fingers and tried to will himself awake.

Tears filled his eyes and Chris showed no mercy. A savage kick to back took his breath away. He hadn't thought Chris was capable of physical violence like this. He didn't know what to do or say so he just laid there silent until Chris was finished. Spitting down on his face before leaving.

Waiting until the door was fully closed Yuri slowly uncurled, he was grateful Chris hadn't laid into his already tender stomach. His fingers were burning, he knew he should probably go to the first aid room and get them to set them, but that also meant a possible hospital trip and there was no way he was giving Chris that kind of satisfaction.

Rinsing his tender fingers he did his best to ignore the pain as he tried to straighten them out the best he could before sliding on his gloves. He prayed Victor wouldn't ask why he was choosing now to compete with them on.

Every step hurt and it was hard to breath, his mouth tasted like blood and he realised he must have bit his tongue at some point. He could feel the tenderness of where Chris's kicks had landed and supposed he must have some spectacular bruises forming. 

Victor was off still socialising so Yuri sat in the lounge watching everyone else on the TV. When Phichit came over Yuri had tried to laugh away his friends concern, stating he was merely nervous and had a headache. Even though Yuri's nerves were famous Phichit still wasn't convinced.

Victor had come to fetch Yuri but immediately stopped just short of him. Yuri could tell how shit he must look. His whole body ached and he felt feverish. Coming over Victor laid his palm against Yuri's forehead. It felt wonderfully cool.   
"Are you ok?..."  
Yuri nodded not trusting himself to open his mouth. He allowed Victor to help him up brushed off his further attempts to help.

Standing on the ice in front of everyone Yuri cleared his mind, instead using the pain to focus. As he skated his body screamed but the more it hurt the more he smiled. He wasn't letting Chris ruin it for him.

After landing his quad flip and finishing he was so beyond proud of himself. Even with a slight fever, broken fingers and god knows how many bruises he still hadn't messed up.

Skating over to Victor he couldn't stop smiling. Victor seemed just as happy. He didn't jump on him though, instead he pulled Yuri in close until their foreheads just touched before moving in to kiss him deeply. Yuri melted into the kiss before realising he probably shouldn't. 

When Victor took his hand he couldn't stop the moan of pain. Immediately Victor went to pull off the glove but Yuri shook his head  
"After the scores..."

Only that didn't happen as planned.

Even with Victors arm around him his knees gave out and he slumped the ground, he could hear Victor calling his name but couldn't keep his eyes open.

*  
Waking up his eyes felt itchy and heavy. A rhythmic beeping was doing nothing for his pounding head.  
Groggily he sat up, finally realising he was in hospital. His hand was now bandaged and so did part of his chest by the feel of it.

Victor wasn't in the room and Yuri wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Confused he pressed the call button. 

The nurse who arrived was a bit older than him, if he had to guess he'd say mid to late 30s, but she was still quiet pretty.

Speaking clearly she explained that he'd been brought here after collapsing at the competition. His fingers had indeed been broken but were now bandaged and splinted and last but not least he was pregnant. 

The last one he took as a joke until he realised she wasn't laughing. His left hand moved to his belly and he swallowed back the nausea he felt rising.

"Where's Victor?..."

She informed him that she'd just sent Victor to go eat and he should be back soon. She also asked if he wanted him to sit in on the ultrasound.

Yuri quietly shook his head. No way this was real. Leaving him to his thought the nurse excused herself to source a wheelchair for him.

She was back all to soon and Yuri was wheeled to another room before being helped up on the bed there.

The woman who walked in this time introduced herself and stated that she worked in obstetrics, Yuri knew she must have given her name and job title properly but his brain wasn't progressing. He knew she was asking him questions but his voice wouldn't work. Suddenly he was terrified. He had been so scared of ruining things for Victor... now this had happened.

The young doctor moved to his side rubbing his arm and trying to calm him down, he tried to force a smile but failed miserably.

Sliding up the hospital gown he felt horribly exposed. The gel they used felt horrible too. He couldn't stop the tears that started to stream down.  
"It's ok Mr Katsuki, there doesn't seem to be any abdominal trauma..."  
Yuri nodded staring at the screen, it's not like he expected to see anything he couldn't only be a few weeks along if that.

Wiping the gel off the doctor helped him straighten out the gown again before going to find someone to take him back to his room. He still couldn't stop crying.

Victor was waiting when he returned. Yuri made a point of it to ignore him until he was settled back into bed.

Another doctor entered the room and Yuri started to panic. He didn't want all the attention. All he wanted was to wake up next to Victor and find it all a dream.

"Mr Katsuki is it ok if Mr Nikiforov stays in the room for this? Or would you prefer him to leave?..."  
I had the feeling I'd missed part of the conversation again.   
"He can stay..."  
I surprised myself with my own words.

She first asked if we had heard of the A/B/O dynamic, both of us stared at her blankly. Apparently the worlds population is predominantly referred to as betas, everyday people, what most would call the standard norm. But there were also what they called alphas and omegas. Scientists had theorised that there were a fairly high number of the population that fell into that category but because they for the most part didn't interact with an omega(due to there low numbers) it was completely possible to be an alpha and live as a beta. Apparently omegas were rare, males ones especially so. Something like less than 100,000 males world wide carried the gene, and when an they engage in unprotected sexual intercourse with an alpha there was a high risk of pregnancy.

Victor looked like he was about to faint and I had to bite back the laughter at my lips, this was all too much. No way could it be true. Pulling out something from my chart she was talking about how my hormone levels had spiked but I couldn't pay attention. I couldn't even look at Victor. I felt a sob rise and didn't hold it back.

Sitting there I sobbed and sobbed. The doctor excused herself and Victor tried to comfort me. I couldn't take it and wound up screaming at him to get out.

*  
It had been 2 months since than and at the moment Victor and I were preparing to move to Russia. The news of my retirement had barely caused a ripple with the news of Victors return.

Returning home we'd been forced to confront the truth about our situation and tell my parents what was going on. At first they had seemed disbelieving until Mari had confirmed it was indeed true, then it became an excited sort of panic. I begged them all to keep it a secret, after all at the time I was still in my first trimester.

The prospect of moving to Russia was terrifying. Victor and Yurio would be the only 2 people I knew. But at the same time it was as Victor had said Yakov was the only coach for him.

Everyone outside the family had begun to notice my small belly and joked how much I weight I was going to put on now I had so much free time. I joked along with them but honestly I'd already started to fall back into bad habits over my own insecurities.

My own thoughts had become my worst enemies and I spent half the time wondering why Victor was with me and if he'd still want me or the baby as things progressed. It wasn't until he found me sobbing on the shower floor that we actually talked about it all. He seemed to think it all silly and there was no way he would ever leave but being hormonal it didn't help ease my pain at all.

Flying into Russia we were immediately greeted by the press, all asking a million questions about why Victor was returning and why I was with him. Smoothly he took over smiling and speaking confidently while I cowered back. In the end he'd grabbed my hand pulled me through the crowd.

*  
His apartment was small, a simple 2 bedroom one bathroom arrangement but I couldn't help but love it immediately. It was probably a bit stupid to think of how every little thing in it reminded me of Victor, given it was his home and all. But I couldn't help it.

Makkachin happily bounded off to his bed and a promptly laid there, it seemed he was just as tired as Yuri felt. He tried to stifle his yawn but failed miserably.

Taking his hand Victor lead him over to what would now be their room. Pushing Yuri down he busied himself unlacing his trainers before helping him strip down to his underwear.

Victor couldn't help himself and Yuri blushed as he pressed a kiss to the tiny bump appearing in his stomach.

"Victor let me sleeeeep..."

Emphasising the point Yuri scooted backwards so he could fully stretch out. Victor couldn't help but smile, before readjusting the blankets so his lover was covered.

*  
Yuri was now 6 months pregnant and already feeling like a whale. It had been alright in the beginning, when they'd first moved to Russia Victor had allowed him to skate, even if he wasn't allowed to do jumps at least he'd been allowed to skate. Now Victor had laid down the law. No skating at all. 

Victor had encouraged him to come watch him skate but it only left him feeling depressed and then he felt like a total dick for it. He wanted to support his boyfriend but it was hard given his jealousy.

Instead while Victor would practice Yuri would hide at home or take Makkachin for a walk. Baggy clothes would be able to hide his belly that much longer, realistically he knew he wasn't that big but it was still enough to be annoying. More and more he'd find himself crying over his appearance, Victor would hover awkwardly not completely sure how to soothe him. He'd kissed Yuri's belly and told him he was beautiful more times that Yuri could count but it did little to combat his hormones.

It was cold this morning and Yuri's fingers ached. They'd never really healed back to how they were before. He'd also never told Victor it was Chris who had attacked him, instead lying saying he hadn't seen them. He'd beaten Chris and that was more than enough, he wanted to move and leave the hate behind.

Makkachin was pulling impatiently on his lead and Yuri couldn't help but laugh. Now matter what he'd tried to tell him he knew that Makkachin wouldn't understand the fact he had to walk slower these days.

Even though it was a short walk Yuri was still left panting by the time he got back home. His stomach was also cramping uncomfortably and he felt faint.

Pouring a glass of water he collapsed down on the couch, stretching out with his feet up.

He was glad Victor wasn't here or he'd be fussing like there was no tomorrow.

*  
He must have drifted off because when he finally awoke he realised he was screaming. Looking down he could see the blood beginning to spread across his thighs. Panic set in.

Swinging his legs off the couch he tried to stand. His phone was in their bedroom as he'd left it charging while walking Makkachin. His legs wouldn't cooperate and he fell to his knees groaning from the pain. He could feel the baby moving, obviously in distress. He knew his own panic wasn't helping but he couldn't help it. Trying to breath he pushed himself up, trying to stand but his legs still wouldn't work properly. 

Falling to all fours he was reduced to crawling towards the room. He could feel the blood had reached his knees and bit his lip trying Tor force the fact he was leaving bloody spots behind.

Crawling to the bedside table seemed to take forever and the pain had only intensified. He stretched his hand out knocking his phone down. He didn't know when he'd gotten blood on his fingers but it made it hard to navigate his phone. Finally Victors number was ringing. He tried to calm his breathing. His vision was starting to grey. 

The call went through to voicemail, Yuri let out a cry, he didn't know anyone other than Yurio and if Victor was busy there was a fair chance Yurio was too.

He swallowed, he'd just have to leave a message  
"Victor..." he tried to bite back the groan but it just hurt too much  
"Something's wrong..."

It was like he had no strength in his fingers and as he hung up his phone fell to the floor, Yuri following straight after.


	3. 3

**** Victors POV****

Training had taken longer than expected and he wanted nothing more than to retreat home to the loving arms of his boyfriend.

Stripping down in the locker room he hurried to change before liking out his phone. Pressing down the power button it showed his battery died. He couldn't help but feel worried and wondered if Yuri had tried to call him, but he soon scolded himself, Yuri had made it clear on many occasions he was fine and Victor needed to relax a little more. 

Stopping off on the way home he picked up some takeaway as a peace treaty over the flat phone.

Even before Victor opened the door he could hear Makkachin whimpering and scratching against it. Immediately he was gripped with panic and his hands shook as he tried to slide the key into the lock.

Pushing open the door he frowned. It was already dark out so Yuri should have turned the lights on hours ago. Feeling his way across the wall he flicked the switch before calling out for Yuri. No reply.

Dropping the food on the kitchen bench he went to search for his pregnant boyfriend. 

Makkachin was still acting nervous and when Victor saw the splotches of blood it felt like his heart stopped.

Running to the bedroom he flicked on the light.

Yuri was laying on his side not moving, hell Victor couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

Ignoring the rather large pool of blood that seemed to have formed under his lover he tried to calm down enough to see if Yuri was indeed breathing. Luckily he was. His hand moved to his back pocket to pull out his phone before realising it was in his backpack. Reaching across he grabbed Yuri's off the floor trying to ignore the dried blood on the screen.

After calling for an ambulance he hung up. They had his details and even though he knew they usually liked the person to stay on the line he just couldn't focus on anything other than Yuri.

Placing his hand against his lovers face he noted how cold he was, Victor cursed, of course with blood loss there was a high chance of going into shock. Pulling the blanket down off the bed he did his best to try cover Yuri.

His mind went to the baby. He wondered if Yuri had miscarried, his heart broke at the thought but if it came down to choosing between the 2 he'd chose Yuri every time.

Gently he ran his fingers over Yuri's face, repeating his name and begging him to wake up. 

A knock at the door brought him to his senses and he ran back through the lounge to open it. He tried to keep it together as he filled the paramedics in on the situation but he was nearing hysterics. 

He watched as they assessed his unconscious boyfriends form, deep frowns did nothing to ease his pain. Victor realised they were trying to talk to him but his brain couldn't process it. One of the paramedics came over to him and tried to comfort him. He jerked away from the man without thinking but he seemed to take no offence. It seemed that he was asking if Yuri had any family here and if Victor would be traveling with him to hospital. Victor quickly assured him he would be, leaving the family question unanswered. 

Russia was known for its stance on homosexuals and the fact that Yuri was clearly pregnant might already jeopardise the quality of care he would receive. Any where else he probably would be have answered straight up that he was Yuri's family, but now he was just too scared. 

*  
The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever and yet afterwards Victor found he couldn't remember any of it.

Yuri has been taken away immediately and Victor left awkwardly in the waiting room. 

At some stage he a young nurse had come out asking for Yuri's medical history and the name of the doctor he was currently seeing. Victor was glad to still have Yuri's phone as he couldn't remember if it was saved on his. She also asked for his parents details, it stung knowing he wasn't technically listed as Yuri's next of kin.

The hours passed with no news. He had held off calling Yuri's family mostly from guilt he felt he'd failed his boyfriend.

He had no idea how late it was when they finally came and filled him in. Apparently they'd contacted his family and they'd authorised Victor to act on Yuri's behalf. Even though it was late they still allowed him into to Yuri's room.

Yuri's colour was still to pale but it was darker than when Victor had found him. He frowned at the bloodbag and in bag hanging, and the breathing tube running under his nose.

The nurse informed him she'd be back shortly.

Moving across the room he stopped at the end of the bed pulling out the notes chart. He tried his best to figure them out and was still staring when the nurse walked back in. He jumped guiltily. But when she walked over her face softened.

Without missing a beat she started to translate for him. Yuri's white blood cell count was through the roof, his body fighting off some sign of infection. She was gentle in her explanation and she'd obviously put together that they were lovers.

She gently sat Victor down next to Yuri and placed his hand in his.

She went onto explain that sometimes in pregnancy they body will treat the baby like its a foreign object and that Yuri had indeed miscarried. Victor dropped his head against Yuri's hand, tears starting to stream down his face. Due to how far along Yuri had been they had been forced to perform an emergency c-section, and Yuri was in a serious yet stable condition. 

Even though she wasn't supposed to she set Victor up in a bed next to Yuri, Victor supposed his fame must be good for something. But it's not like he used it, instead he sat there for hours waiting for Yuri to open his eyes.

His heart broke over and over knowing when Yuri awoke he would be devastated with the news. They'd both spent so many nights laying in bed talking about the future and hopes and dreams for their child. 

He was finally sentenced to rest around sunrise. The medical staff having run out of patience with telling him to rest, that Yuri would need him when he awoke.

*  
Yuri had awoken while we was still sleeping. His quiet sobs filled the room. Victor sprang out of bed and was by his side the second they'd reached his ears.

Yuri was sitting forward, hands against his stomach and clearly in physical as well emotional distress. Moving his arm away from his stomach Victor climbed up so he was able pull Yuri against him.

Yuri's sobs began to morph and Victor realised he was apologising over and over. He tried to sooth him telling him it wasn't his fault but that was getting nowhere. 

*  
Depression had gripped both of them, Yuri had holed up in bed not even eating unless Victor forced him. His feelings of guilt only seemed to intensify, Victor was also struggling from his own feelings of guilt over missing Yuri's phone call. 

As the weeks grew on Victor threw himself back into skating to numb the pain, things between him and Yuri had completely degraded and no matter how Victor tried he just seemed to keep failing to get through to Yuri.

It'd been 6 weeks since Yuri's c-section and Victor was getting desperate. He'd called and cleared it with Yuri's doctor and he was now planning on taking Yuri skating. It wouldn't be jumps or anything serious but he hoped getting out and onto the ice might help his head space.

He'd wanted to surprise Yuri but it had turned into a yelling match before he finally had to tell him what he had planned.

For the first time since they'd arrived home Victor swore he saw a ghost of the old Yuri.

*  
Arriving at the rink Yuri stuck close to his side, Victor noted the way he jumped at everything and frowned.

He hated how silent Yuri was as he allowed Victor to lace his skates. 

Stepping out onto the ice Yuri skated away from him and Yurio made his way over. Victor could see the way Yurio was watching Yuri and it made him uncomfortable. Victor hadn't told any of the people he skated with about Yuri's pregnancy much less the still birth of their child. 

"What's the piggy doing here?" 

Even though he knew Yurio was only joking he still flinched. He was glad Yurio hadn't been any louder of Yuri would have heard. 

He stood there holding his breath as Yuri started to pick up his pace

"Yuri! No jumps...!"   
He could tell Yuri was dying to but he was still healing. Yurio frowned looking between the two of them.

*  
Victor watched as Yuri leant against the rink wall panting hard. It was the first time he'd seen Yuri looking so relaxed in so long that he felt himself smile.

"What's the matter little piggy out of breath!"

Victor watched as Yuri crumbled to his knees and he could have punched Yurio. Skating over to Yuri he dropped down next to him, Yuri was shaking hard his hands firmly pressed against his stomach.   
"Are you ok does it hurt?"

Yuri shook his head. 

Victor bit his lip he had a fair idea what it was, he knew that Yuri still carried a little extra body weight and that he was hyper sensitive. Yurio's comment had set him off.

Looping Yuri's arm around his waist he helped up his lover. 

Skating off the ice he didn't bother saying anything to Yurio.

*  
Victor had truly believed that things between the two of them had started to slowly come back together. 

Yuri had started talking to him a little more and even opening up about his feelings to Victor. At night he'd pull Victor close and curl into him while holding onto him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Victor had never expected he'd awake one morning to find Yuri completely gone.


	4. 4

***  
Yuri hadn't wanted to leave. He loved Victor more than life, but that was the reason he had to.

He wasn't blind to Victors pain and as he struggled with his own he knew he was only making things worse for his boyfriend.

If he was honest the first few weeks out hospital passed as a blur, an awkward mix between eating and sleeping because Victor wouldn't let him do anything else.

When he'd woken up in hospital Victor had been fast asleep. Yuri could feel the loss immediately and knew what had happened before the doctor even came and spoke with him. He'd tried not fall apart in front of Victor but had failed. He blamed himself for having waited and leaving a message for Victor rather than calling Yurio.

Victor had tried his hardest to reassure Yuri but deep down Yuri was sure he blamed him. Between each other's guilt and misery things slowly started to unravel.

The day Victor had wanted to take him skating Yuri had snapped, he couldn't even remember why only that the next minute Victor was yelling at him to get ready so they could go skating already.

Finally Victor was letting him leave the apartment for something other than a medical appointment. When he'd first miscarried he'd been to ashamed to call his parents and Victor had done it for him, they'd insisted that they both fly back to Japan but Victor had refused.

To Yuri it felt like he was under house arrest.

Skating had helped. He hadn't needed to think and Victor had been busy with Yurio so he had space to do his own thing. 

He wasn't that surprised how unfit he'd become in the few short months he'd been off the ice, but the burn of his muscles made him feel more alive than he had in weeks.

Everything had been fine until Yurio had jokingly taunted him. He couldn't stop himself from sinking down and grabbing at his stomach. He knew Yurio had thought he'd just gotten fat again and not known he was pregnant, but it drove home the fact how close he would be to giving birth if he still was.

Victor was by his side asking if it hurt. He didn't know what to say and shook his head before allowing him to help him off the ice.

It was that night that Yuri finally gave into his grief in front of Victor completely, opening up and telling him exactly what he was feeling.

After that he tried his hardest to rely on Victor and also to shoulder some of the pain Victor felt too.

He'd been on the phone to his parents and he knew they were worried. He desperately longed for the comfort of home and his family. 

But he also knew this was approaching the pivotal time in Victors training. He wanted Victor to succeed more than anything and he didn't see how that was possible with his current mental state. 

And so he'd left.

He knew it was selfish. He knew Victor only wanted the best for him, but he didn't know how to tell Victor that what he needed was for him to put himself first, while Yuri worked out his own feelings.

He knew how selfish and cliche it was to just leave a note but he wanted Victor to know he wasn't going to do something stupid. Instead he merely told him he needed some head space and that he'd be watching and waiting for Victor to win and finally that he loved him.

Makkachin had whined slowly as he'd wheeled his suitcase out. He felt bad because he knew both he and Victor had piled love upon the gorgeous poodle and now Makkachin would soon be alone again. He scratched his chin lovingly before saying goodbye. 

*  
Arriving in Japan Minako has picked him up. She hadn't known about his pregnancy so his visit was purely for a holiday, which was kind of true. The whole drive she's asked him a million questions about Victor and he wanted to ignore them all.

When they finally arrived at Yu-topia he wanted nothing more than to take a long bath and sleep.

Walking in he tried to ignore the awkwardness he suddenly felt, instead he headed over to Vicchan shrine. 

He didn't want a shrine like this for a child he'd never got to meet but he still slipped a small ultrasound photo his wallet and propped it behind Vicchans photo, no one else but him would know it was there.

Sighing deeply he didn't know what to say to his family. 

Walking back out he realised his mother was awkwardly hovering near the door, clearly not sure what to do. Even though his family were affectionate that didn't mean lots of love and cuddles, but Yuri suddenly longed for his mother.

Walking over he wrapped his arms around her before dropping his head to her shoulder. His body started to shake and tears began to fall. 

Pulling back she stared up at him before leading him away from prying eyes.

She'd lead him back and up to his room and was now seated on the bed with an arm around him as he completely broke down.

She didn't say anything, instead listened as her son broke down from trying to be strong for too long. It had been years since Yuri had relied on her like this. Everyone knew even as a child he'd liked to be alone when he was upset.

She waited until he'd finished before reassuring him, telling him he could stay as long as he needed, joking that he was welcome as long as he helped out.

Pulling out his wallet he pulled out the other small ultrasound photo he kept in there. The one he'd placed at the shrine was taken just before he'd moved over to Russia, this one had been taken just over a week before he miscarried.

His mother gently took the photo from him, her tears shimmered as she stared at the life she never got to meet. 

Putting the photo down on the nightstand she hugged Yuri close.

*  
Turning on his phone the next day there were a mountain of texts from Victor. The first were worry, followed by anger, and then apology. Yuri knew he was being immature but he ignore them all. 

All he wanted was to work on his head space, why was that so hard for Victor to realise.

He was still too body conscious to use the public showers, instead he stood there in front of the mirror of the families private bathroom.

The scar across his belly was still dark pink and his heart ached every time he looked at it.

Angrily he dressed for the day before heading out.

*  
When he left he didn't have anywhere in particular in mind, but his feet seemed to carry him up to the ice rink. Walking in Yuko seemed excited to see him. She too asked a million questions about how things were for Victor and how Russia had been going. 

Yuri hadn't even tried to hide his discomfort and she immediately realised he needed time alone. She assured him no one else was using the rink and to just go ahead.

When he was finally standing on the ice it felt like a lifetime ago he'd been here with Victor. Looking back he still couldn't believe how things had changed.

He let his mind wander and his body move by its self. Victor wasn't here to supervise so he let lose a little jumping over and over not caring how many times he fell. 

And that's how things went for weeks.  
Everyone had started to grow suspicious over Victors absence but Yuri had lied smoothly, well it wasn't really a lie. Victor was in Russia training and things were ok with him.

Being home had helped more than he knew how to express but every time he talked to Victor the guilt of being away from him would tear open the just closing wounds again.

He missed Victor so much and being away hurt more than words could describe, but he also knew he wasn't ready to return to him yet.

*  
Victor had naturally won his first competition in the Grand Prix prelims. Yuri had watched him skate and could see all the emotions everyone else seemed to miss. His performance was no longer perfect and emotionless, it was like he'd finally found a way to not be so distant from the crowd.

Yuri had flexed his hand not even realising his own actions when Chris had taken silver. He wondered if Chris would be foolish enough to admit what he'd done to Victor.

*  
Every night they talked by phone, even when Victor was drunk he still called to tell Yuri how much he loved him. Yuri would have been lying if he said he didn't feel jealous or left out by not being at Victors side but he also knew he had no right to feel that way.

*  
He'd been walking home from the rink that night. He'd managed to tone down most of the weight he'd gained when he was pregnant and all that remained was the small pudge that wouldn't leave, left over from the surgery.

Walking toward the gate of Yu-topia he heard a great woof! Before he realised what had happened Makkachin had knocked him down and was happily licking at his face.

Laughing he tried to push the overly happy poodle off but was getting nowhere fast, not that he really minded.

After a few long minutes Makkachin finally allowed him up. Running happily back up the steps and inside.

Victor had already made himself at home it seemed and Yuri did his best to slip past without him noticing.

He thought he'd made it his room home free when he felt a hand clamp around his arm. He jumped with guilt.

He didn't know what he'd expected but turning around Victor greeted him with a smile so big it should be criminal. His body moved on its own and he launched himself into his boyfriends arms, tears began to stream down his face.

Victor leant down kissing him on the top of the head before pulling back to kiss him properly.

Yuri pulled Victor back until the both fell onto his bed. He desperately kissed Victor, hungry for him after so long. 

He found it funny how nervous he'd been and how guilty he'd felt talking to Victor. When now Victor was in front of him all he wanted was to feel connected to him.

Victor seemed just as hungry as they both awkwardly tumbled out their clothes. It'd been months since they'd done anything sexual and both knew that they wouldn't be able to last long.

Laying back Yuri spread his legs, watching as Victor kissed his thighs. He hovered over the c-section scar looking up at Yuri to seek permission, Yuri shook his head and Victor got the message. Everywhere else was fine, just not there.

Victor took his time kissing and licking Yuri's body like it was the first time he'd seen it. And Yuri repaid him by not even bothering to stifle his moans. He wanted Victor to know just how crazy he was making him.

Sliding open the bedside table Yuri felt around for the lube, he prayed was still in there. Victor reached out and pulled it out before he could.

Seeing Victor between his legs and knowing what came next he couldn't help but panic. He was terrified of falling pregnant again, but told himself the chances were so low and just this once was ok.

Victor leant in and kissed him. Trying to distract him as his fingers started to open him up. He moaned into Victors mouth. Victor was being way to slow and gentle but Yuri didn't want him to stop. He knew once they both came they'd have to come back to reality and actually talk about things and that didn't seem as fun as what they were currently up to.

Sliding his fingers in and out Victor didn't once break his rhythm even when Yuri broke the kiss to beg him for more.

Instead he'd pulled back and started to suck him off. It didn't take long until Yuri gave into the stimulation and came in Victors mouth.

It was only once he was done licking Yuri and making sure he hadn't missed a drop that Victor finally pulled his fingers out and lined himself up.

Once again he stopped staring at Yuri, silently asking for permission. Closing his eyes Yuri couldn't help but nod.

As Victor slid in he moaned loudly. He didn't know he could kiss sex as much as he realised he had in this moment.

Yuri could tell Victor was already close and gave himself over as Victor started to pound into him. The sounds falling from Victors lips were beyond pornographic. He could feel his second orgasm starting to form and tried to hold on until Victor was ready.

Yuri wasn't sure when it had started but Victor would grab his hand just before he came and that had become there own sort of intimate signal. As Victor grabbed his hand Yuri let himself cum again, twitching in time with victors own jerky orgasm.

Victor was panting hard, his face flushed and his parted kiss swollen lips carried a hint of a smile. Sliding out Yuri felt the semen dribble out with him but he was too sated to care.

Victor slid up beside him flopping onto his back, still panting hard. Yuri awkwardly stuck his foot down off the side of the bed and used his toes to hook the first thing he found there, which happened to be his own shirt, before wiping his chest and arse clean. Victor grabbed the shirt off him and wiped himself clean before throwing it across the room.

Finally able to catch his breath Victor rolled into his side, fingers reached out and brushed back Yuri's fringe. He hadn't realised how long his hair had gotten in these few weeks.

"I missed you..."  
Yuri bit his lip, he would have liked to enjoy his come down a little longer.

"I'm not mad..."  
Yuri's eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry Victor..."  
Tears had started to form. He didn't regret his actions but looking at Victor made him feel like shit now.

"Yuri stop. You've blamed yourself for far too long, we both had did... if you hadn't been strong enough to leave we might still have been stuck in the same cycle..."

Victor leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to Yuri's lips.

"I was so relieved to see how much better you seemed to be doing, Yuko-chan would send me photos everyday... don't look at me like that I didn't tell her anything. All I said was I missed you, which was true..."

Sliding his hand down he wrapped it across Yuri's belly protectively.

"I know things were a mess, but I want you to come with me, I'm tired of waking up without you by my side. Yuri you're the only thing in my life I truly love... well apart from Makkachin but he doesn't count because you know what I mean. I want to wake up every morning with you, and stay by your side... ok?"

Yuri couldn't stop the small snort that fell from his lips.  
"Victor that almost sounded like a proposal..." he let it a low laugh, unable to stop himself.

"No Yuri if that was a proposal I would say: Katsuki Yuri, marry me? And you would say yes?... right?"

Yuri nodded still giggling...  
"Good, I'm glad that's arranged..."

The giggling stopped immediately and Yuri stared at Victor with a look of confused horror.

"Victor no! That doesn't count!"  
Victor was to busy smiling and leant forward to plant another kiss on Yuri's lips, only just stopping short.  
"Does too..."


	5. Conclusion

****  
Waking up the next morning Yuri didn't want to open his eyes. The side Victor was sleeping on was long since cool and he couldn't help but wonder if he he'd hallucinated the whole things.

Sliding up he tried to contain the happiness he felt from seeing Victors suitcase next to his bedroom door. 

Pulling on his pants he slipped out the room heading for the bathroom. As much as he wanted to see Victor he also had to deal with last nights mess.

The hot water felt heavenly as he gently massaged his hips. It had been months since he'd last had sex and they were throbbing.

He sighed deeply before getting out the shower and wrapping his towel around his waist. His mind was on Victors proposal last night... Yuri had no idea of he should take it serious or not... maybe if he ignored Victor would bring it up at a future date or maybe Victor had already run around telling everyone and he'd know once people started with the congratulations.

Dressing for the day he picked out his usual sweats, T-shirt and jacket before heading down to seek out Victor.

Walking into the kitchen Mari shot him a knowing look and he couldn't help but blush. His mother was busy cooking and missed the exchange completely.

She seemed happy and Yuri supposed it was because Victor was back again.

Sitting down he picked at his breakfast. He wanted to ask where Victor was but he could also feel a sort of fear rising. A quiet Victor wasn't always a good thing.

Excusing himself he retreated back to his room. Stripping the sheets he put them into wash and remade his bed. He'd have to remember to pick up condoms later.

Laying back on the fresh sheets he rifled around in the bedside draw until he found the small black and white ultrasound photo. As time had passed he'd found it easier to look at. When he'd been in hospital they had asked if he wanted to see his babies body. It had been to much so the nurse had taken photos and shown him. The hospital had offered to deal with the body and Yuri had agreed straight away. He knew Victor had probably carried some scars because of his choice but he wanted to spare him anymore pain.

Yuri hadn't told Victor he'd kept the photos of their baby and as time had passed he didn't know how. Instead he just kept that one ultrasound photo out to ease his conscious.

Yuri was still staring at it when Victor knocked on the door. He could see the look in Victors eyes as he slid it back away. It only lasted for a second before Victor perked back up announcing they were going skating.

Walking hand in hand they didn't care who saw as they walked up to the ice rink.

*  
Yuko-chan seemed thrilled Victor was back and started with the same questions she'd asked Yuri weeks before.

Leaving them to it Yuri went and put on his skates before heading out onto the ice. He knew Yuko wouldn't stop anytime soon so he took the time to warm up and practice a few jumps before Victor arrived.

Skating onto the ice Yuri frowned at the phone Victor was carrying.   
"Let me record you...? For when I'm away?..."

Yuri sighed... Victor was lucky he loved him.

As if in queue Eros began to play and Yuri raised an eyebrow before beginning his routine. He tried to poor all his sex appeal into it, practically melting the ice from how hot he was. Even ask Victor skates around him, recording his lovers every move he couldn't help but feel the effects of his near pornographic routine. 

Waiting until he finished Victor skated over to the edge, sitting his phone on the side so it would still record. 

What Yuri didn't know was that Victor had just uploaded that video to his social media account and tagged it "I'm just about to ask him to marry me... do you think he'll say yes?"

Skating back over to Yuri Victor promptly got down on one knee. Yuri thought he was continuing his joking from last night until Victor actually pulled out the ring box.

Watching Victor opening it Yuri had a mini heart attack. It was a simple white gold ring with a small white diamond on top. It was perfect. 

"Katsuki Yuri, will you do me the honour of letting me stay by your side forever...?"

Yuri couldn't speak and nodded mutely holding out his hand for Victor to slip the ring onto. Victors next move wasn't so graceful, he'd gone to half pick Yuri up but hadn't quiet had the centre of gravity right and they'd both ended up sprawled on the rink with Yuri laughing his head off and Victor red with embarrassment.

Victor later uploaded that video too.

 

**  
The Grand Prix had come and gone and Victor was currently in Japan. Having to leave Yuri to compete had left him completely drained so now he was recharging.

Well he was supposed to but he hadn't seen his fiancé all morning. He knew Yuri was hiding something but he couldn't find him to call him out on it.

It wasn't until after lunch Yuri turned up. His face was pale and his whole body was shaking. Immediately Victor guided him up to there room gently sitting him down on the bed before kneeling in front of him.

Wordlessly Yuri handed him a piece of paper. Skimming it Victor quickly realised why Yuri was so shaken. He was once again pregnant. Moving to the bed he help him close as Yuri began to melt down. He tried to be as reassuring as possible but he kept flashing back to the images of Yuri laying in a puddle of his own blood.

It would take them both a while to adjust to this.

*  
They held a small wedding ceremony just after Yuri reached his second trimester, this time they both announced it together. Poor Yurio looked like he was about to faint from it all. Both men decided upon hyphenating their last names: katsuki-Nikiforov and Victor would be moving to Russia permanently so Yuri would have that extra support if something happened to go wrong again.

*  
Yuki Katsuki-Nikiforov was born at 3:25am weighing 7pound 2 ounces. It had been hard for both of them to truly feel relaxed during the pregnancy, basically neither of them truely felt ok with until it was over and their tiny son was in their arms.

2 years later Yuri gave birth to a girl Mina Katsuki-Nikiforov. She was born at 1:12pm and weighed 6 pound 9 ounces. Like he brother she had Victors blue eyes and Yuri's brown hair.


End file.
